The 143rd Floor
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: "Meet me on the top floor at Mad Style." Who knows what awaited Lulu as she made her ascent up to the top floor. *True Jackson Valentine's Day one shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own True Jackson VP.**

**

* * *

**

Another week at Mad Style was in the books and Lulu, usually playing Solitaire on her computer during the moments leading to the end of the day, opted instead to head straight home so she could collapse on her bed. The week had been trying and tiring for her, what with multiple lines being made and the increase in the number of meetings that required her presence- a normal person would look at the week Lulu went through and wonder how she had time for everything on her schedule. School had been a blur because of the fatigue factor- gummy bears and energy drinks could only do so much. Lulu was happy that the week was done because since Wednesday, her thoughts kept her thinking about her bed and how many hours she was going to sleep in it.

The slumber was nearly instantaneous as soon as the bed was jumped into. Her best friend True Jackson was all excited for some Valentine's Day dance that was to take place at their school on Saturday night.

"Only reason you are going True is because Jimmy's band got a gig that night and also because you are going to have that _special dance_ with him… Very cute I suppose." Lulu threw her pillow over her head, cranky about the fact that she could not sleep immediately, rolling around in her bed until she finally gave up. This extra work was something that she prepared for months in advance; however, it affected one aspect of her life that she cherished- being in a relationship. The lack of being in one (or near one) made her enthusiasm for Valentine's Day and anything associated with it drop severely.

"_Mikey J, we need to talk for a minute,"_

"_What's up?"_

"_I'm not really sure how to say this… Work has been really hard and it's going to get even harder. They are giving me more hours,"_

"_We talked about that Lulu."_

"_I know we did, and it sucks that they gave me more hours at work… there isn't anything that I can do about it."_

"_Uh, you can tell them __**not to give you more hours**__, that you are comfortable with what you have currently."_ Mikey J simply did not understand the demands and responsibilities her job required her to do. More bickering ensued, Mikey J 'snapping' in the form of saying an expletive under his breath, but just loud enough for Lulu to hear. It pissed her off and she let him know about it.

"_We won't be able to hang during the spares because you'll be tired from class and fatigued from working,"_

"_How do you know that? You know that I make an effort to see you during our spares?"_

"_That's not the point… this new plan of yours is something that I will not be able to adjust to,"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"I can't believe he broke up with me for good just because I won't be able to see him as much." Lulu sighed and was surprisingly able to go to sleep now that the memories of her and Mikey J's last moment together were closed. She was dreaming readily when she hit stage 4, bringing herself back to the Mad Style building. There was nobody there- a building totally absent of people. Everything seemed to be clean and organized, even Lulu's desk which had the tendency sometimes to be messy. Doing the only thing that seemed logical at the time, she checked her messages on the phone and any notes left for her. Next, she was on the computer to check her email, and found a message for her.

"_Go to the top floor of Mad Style."_

"We have multiple floors at Mad Style? **Oh yeah!**" Lulu snapped her fingers, not realizing because she is always absorbed in her work, that she never been to the upper floors. Diligently following the instructions, Lulu heads to the elevators and presses the top button. Annoying elevator music simmered in the background, music that did not seem to bother Lulu. She wanted to know who sent her the email and the possibilities of who could've sent it clouded her mind. It couldn't be Mikey J because they had broken up long ago- she wanted nothing to do with him? Jimmy? No, she told herself, True would never forgive her.

"_Could it have been a __**girl**__ that sent the email?_" Lulu dismissed that thought and started pacing around a little, checking her watch every so often. Several minutes passed by as she looked at the buttons.

"There are more than 100 floors at Mad Style?" Lulu was astonished because the light flash at floor 137- six more floors were left to go.

"_The top floor_,"

"The top floor is 143, 143/143/143…" Lulu simply did not see the connection the number 143 had with anything. She tried to piece something together, tying Valentine's Day in its entirety to 143.

"_143…_" Floor 143 was finally reached and the elevator opened, revealing a line of roses in the floor leading to another room. Lulu smiled as she picked up every one of them as she approached the door. Nothing could be seen on the other side, so the door was opened and the room instantly lit up.

"**Ryan!**" Sure enough, it was indeed Ryan that was standing in the middle of the room, in his nicest plaid shirt and blue jeans, smiling at a stunned Lulu.

"Hope it wasn't too tough to get up here,"

"Hardly. I didn't realize Mad Style had so many floors,"

"Yeah, I'm never up here either. I felt that this top floor that nobody inhabits was the perfect one to set this all up- _it's not too much?_" Lulu shook her head, telling Ryan that this was not too much or too little.

"This is very sweet of you." Ryan shifted ever so uncomfortably, causing Lulu to question what was up.

"I got you this bear," Ryan pointed to the huge bear that was chilling on the side of the room, a bear that made Lulu smile and blush even more. Glancing at the bear, it was 'holding' a box.

"Yeah that box .open. Maybe you'll have better luck?"

"Sure thing." Lulu imaginatively spit on both her hands and quickly wiped them together. Who knows what Ryan did because Lulu opened the box with ease to find another rose and a note.

_Don't hold it against me if this isn't up to your expectations…_

_There is a reason that I'm always chilling at Mad Style- It is not to piss off Mr. Madigan, Jimmy, True, Amanda, or Oscar._

_The reason that I'm always at Mad Style is because of __**you**__ Lulu._

_You don't know how happy you made me when you agreed to be my girlfriend that one time. People were staring at us and seemed to share the same sentiments that I did- we look great together as a couple. I know I didn't look enthused at first but believe me, I was truly content with you by my side. _

_I know it isn't much, this note, but I want you to turn around now- __**R**_

Lulu obediently turned around to find Ryan in an almost intimate distance away from her.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

_What do you think she said?_


End file.
